


Of Antivan Ambassadors and Beautiful Dwarven Inquisitors

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine reflects on her relationship with Inquisitor Cadash, and then she proposes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Antivan Ambassadors and Beautiful Dwarven Inquisitors

Inquisitor Farrys Cadash is many things. Talented, resourceful, strong, intelligent, the list goes on and on. Not to mention how I had a habit of getting lost in her eyes or how the sound of her saying my name turned my knees to jelly on a regular basis. It was hard enough being ambassador of the Inquisition, but with Lady Cadash around? Oh, it was chaotic.  
I loved every second of it.   
It was the way she looked at me when we first met, almost drinking in my appearance with her bright eyes and I knew from the faint smirk that twitched at her lips that she liked what she saw. It was the way she said my name the first time, slowly sounding out the syllables in a low, quiet tone, while smiling at me. Even the sound of her boots clicking on the floor of the chantry made my heart beat faster.   
When we fled Haven and it took so long to find her, I cried myself to sleep the first night. I knew she hadn’t died, somewhere in me I could just feel it, but it hurt to imagine her injured out in the snow, alone and freezing. As soon as Cullen had set her down on the cot by Mother Giselle and the woman had said she’d be alright, I turned to Leliana who was standing beside me and cried, my face pressed against her shoulder as she hugged me. I think she was the only one who’d kept me sane while Cadash was missing. I felt bad that I ended up arguing with the other advisors for hours after that, but I knew a decision had to be made.   
Once we’d settled in to Skyhold, she paid me a visit before anyone else. I heard her coming before she opened my door, and a giddy smile spread across my face despite how hard I tried to keep my usual expression. It was alright, because she was smiling like an idiot too, and she made no effort to hide it. One word went through my mind at that moment:  
Love.  
I felt silly about it, but I didn’t make the thought go away. More events happened, and I tried to forget about the ones where Farrys almost died, but mixed in were a few nights spent in her quarters, many secret kisses, and other things. When I found out that I was betrothed to Lord Ontranto, I was so devastated. I couldn’t believe that it was happening. I cried as I thought of how in the world I would break off the engagement, and my distress didn’t add to my luck. The moment I found out that Cadash was going to duel the noble for my hand I felt so scared for her, yet also couldn’t help but note how romantic the gesture was. When Ontranto “lost” the match and Farrys kissed me in the middle of Val Royeaux, I couldn’t care less what the other nobles thought. I’d never been happier.  
So many things had happened, and so many things had changed for both the Inquisitor and myself. Throughout the months that we came to know eachother, so much had transpired, and when the end of it all came, I was exhausted but content. There was just one more thing I had to do.

“Attention, everyone! I have something to say.” I started, calling the attention of everyone in the throne room, including the Inquisitor herself, who was standing a few feet away. I was nervous beyond belief, and more excited than ever. I stepped over to her and took a deep breath before I started my speech.  
“Inquisitor Farrys Cadash, love of my life. You’ve come so far in the past few months, and you’ve saved the world. Now that there are no Earth-shattering matters to attend to, I have a very important question. Will you, my darling Farrys, give me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?” I asked, feeling lightheaded and breathless. She looked at me for a moment, unsure how to respond. Then, she just calmly nodded and took my hands in hers, and I leaned down and we kissed, igniting many gleeful shouts from the others in the room, and all over Skyhold. We broke apart and then faced everyone, smiling and standing together as their voices died down. This, this wonderful tingly, warm, amazing feeling inside my heart, this was love. And hopefully, that feeling would last forever.


End file.
